


Claiming of the Phoenix

by Higuchimon



Series: Bridges [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Edo always returns his obligations.  Juudai’s done something important for him, so he has to do something equally so.  Taking over the school might be a good start.





	Claiming of the Phoenix

**Title:** Claiming of the Phoenix  
 **Characters:** Juudai, Edo  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: Bridges: A71: non-canon scene; YGO GX Flash Bingo: 003: euphoria  
 **Notes:** This takes place in my Bridges universe.  
 **Summary:** Edo always returns his obligations. Juudai’s done something important for him, so he has to do something equally so. Taking over the school might be a good start.

* * *

“Thank you.” The words came reluctantly out of Edo’s throat. He couldn’t yet look at Yuuki Juudai as he spoke them, though. He hadn’t even yet decided how to _feel_ about Juudai. 

The brunet waved one hand carelessly. “Nothing you need to worry about.” He pulled himself up, his penetrating eyes resting on Edo. 

Juudai’s eyes never seemed to miss anything. The only person who’d ever had eyes like that to Edo’s knowledge was – had been – Saiou… 

Edo tried not to think about Saiou. Less than a month later and his heart still wrenched at certain sights. 

“There is something that you could do for me, though.” Juudai smiled. Edo glanced at him, a whisper of caution ghosting through him, one that died the moment he met Juudai’s eyes. 

Juudai had done a great deal for him. He’d been there when he’d heard of what happened to Saiou. He’d been the one to – somehow – uncover what really happened to Edo’s father and who the culprit was – Edo still couldn’t entirely believe that it had been _DD_ all this time. The person he’d thought of as a father once he’d lost his own… 

But whatever Juudai wanted of him, Edo would listen. There wasn’t any way that Edo could _fail_ to listen. As Juudai moved closer, the rest of the world faded away, leaving just the two of them in a circle of unending white. 

“I want to start a little… call it a club. A circle. A group.” Juudai waved one hand casually again. “A society, maybe. I don’t care. But I want to start it at the Academy and I _don’t_ want anyone to know that I’m involved. It’s for a very special project and it’s better for everyone if no one knows I’m involved.” He smiled a smile that half an hour ago would have terrified Edo out of his wits. 

Now, that smile shimmered warm, comforting, welcoming. He nodded. Of course Juudai needed his privacy. 

“So, what I want you to do is to be the public leader of it. I’ll tell you what to do but everyone else will see you as the one in charge.” 

Juudai’s hand touched the card Edo held: Destiny Hero Bloo-D. For a single heartbeat, Edo thought he saw it pulse pure white. 

“I helped you get this, so you’re going to help me, aren’t you?” 

Edo didn’t have to think about it. Juudai wasn’t his first friend, but he was the best one that he’d had. Even Saiou hadn’t been able to help as much as he’d hoped. He nodded. “Of course.” 

Juudai smiled, resting one hand on Edo’s neck. His touch made Edo feel stronger, cleaner, braver, bolder. He would listen to Juudai at all times now. 

“Are you mine, Edo Phoenix?” 

Edo didn’t kneel to people. He never had. But now he slid to his knees, head still cradled in Juudai’s hand. 

“For as long as you want me.” 

And that would be for a very long time. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Bridge!Juudai and Reversal!Juudai are very alike. Except Reversal!Juudai gets laid more often.


End file.
